


a solid soul and the blood I bleed

by endearinglysad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, F/M, Knifeplay, Rare Pairing, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearinglysad/pseuds/endearinglysad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that she wants it, it's that she doesn't want to want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a solid soul and the blood I bleed

**Author's Note:**

> For [blindfold_spn](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/576.html), round 1. Prompt: Sam/Lenore, bloodplay. Title from "My Girls" by Animal Collective.

Sharp steel slices through the thick part of Sam's forearm, just below the bend of his right elbow. He knows it's gonna hurt like a bitch to draw his gun for the next few days, but he can't seem to make himself care too much right now. Blood wells, rich and red, pools thick in the valley between separated bits of flesh until the surface tension breaks and it spills over, running down his arm in thin rivulets. The streams separate, slicking over veins and skin before pooling again at the tip of his elbow until there's enough gathered to drip, drip, drip onto the pale skin below. Before the first drop lands he's moved the knife again, skimming higher to fresh skin. He cuts without looking, adding more of his blood to the small reservoir collecting on the body of the woman below him.

Lenore is frozen, body taut beneath him where he kneels between her spread thighs. He knows she would writhe in her arousal, pull against the narrow chains that bind her, hand and foot, to the bed beneath them, but her control is absolute and he can tell she's not ready to give in just yet. Her nostrils flare slightly as she scents his warm blood and he can see her eyes moving beneath closed lids, but if not for the tight beading of her nipples and the occasional tremble of her lips, he might mistake her for sleeping.

One last shallow cut and he stops, leaning forward slightly to gently kiss her before he swipes the flat of the blade across her lips. She wears the blood better than any lipstick, and she moans low in her throat as she fights the urge to lick and taste him on her mouth. Red runs lightly down her cheeks, and he can't resist smearing his fingers through it, sticky across her face. He lays the small knife next to her head, lets the last traces of his blood slip of the blade and soak into the pillow where she she won't be able to escape the scent of it. She's shaking now, but her mouth stays closed.

Hands free, he dips fingers already red into the pool of blood on her belly. Trailing across her skin, he paints pictures and writes stories, teasing and caressing, sliding across her breasts and making her arch. She's visibly shaking now, but still her lips are closed tight and she doesn't let go.

Can't be having that.

His hand slips down her body, sweeping through what remains of his blood to slip into her cunt. She's wet, slick on the inside of her thighs and hot where he flicks his thumb across her clit. Tight circles, relentless, bringing the fingers of his other hand down to push inside her—two, as far as they'll go—fucking in and out and she twists beneath him, slips in a third, faster and harder until she comes, the vamp screaming out of her with her orgasm. Lips part around her exhalation and he smirks as her pink tongue slips out and across her still-wet mouth and then she's thrashing like a wild thing, hissing through her fangs as she fights to break free, to get more. He can feel her strength beneath his hands as he holds her hips and lifts her high enough to thrust inside, fucks her as she growls and struggles. It doesn't take long before he's coming inside her, adding his come to her own as she arches again.

She's calming as he slips out of her, and he watches as she finds her control again, pulling it around her like a favorite coat. Laying beside her, he waits, lets his fingers dip and play between her lax thighs, spreading their combined wetness across her skin, grazing her sensitive clit just enough to make her twitch. When she's still, body and mind quieted, the beast back in its cage, and it's just Lenore looking back at him through dark eyes, he releases her.

She tenderly fingers the cuts on his arm as he picks up the knife again. His blood is drying, tacky on the blade as he folds it down, closes it away, and he leans down to press a kiss to her lips as he presses the knife into her open palm.


End file.
